


Surprise

by disturbedbydesign



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbedbydesign/pseuds/disturbedbydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a little something special planned for Jeremy on his 42nd birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

You gave him his first present in the morning: a new ring for his middle finger, your favorite of all his fingers for so many reasons. It was titanium, inlaid with braided leather, and you’d left the jewelry store with a wicked grin on your face, thinking about the way it would look as you slid it over his knobby knuckles and the way it might feel to take it off with your teeth. You’d never really liked jewelry on a man until you met him, but he had the sexiest hands you’d ever seen and you approved of anything that would call attention to them.

He loved it, as you knew he would, and he thanked you with his lips and his tongue and those magic fingers running across every inch of your body. He left it on as he drove his middle finger deep inside you, wiggling it around a bit and driving you insane with need. When he fucked you, you took it in your mouth, sucking your juices off of him and moaning as he got you off hard and fast, like only he could. When he was about to come he took his hand away and bent down over you, fisting your hair and grunting as he brought himself over the edge. He shuddered, gasping quick breaths as his cock pulsed and shot off deep inside you, and you took his earlobe between your teeth and gave it a little nibble.

“Happy birthday, baby,” you whispered, and he chuckled as he fell like dead weight on top of you.

He rolled over, a contented smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling, and you gazed at him. Forty-two looked good on him. His face was lined and scarred, his hair graying just the slightest bit at his temples, and you thought to yourself that this is what a real fucking man should look like. He wore his years well and you smiled. When he looked over at you he had a goofy grin on his face and you laughed. It always amazed you how he could go from a grown-ass man to a boy with just one look.

“You tired, old man?”

He reached over and tweaked your nipple and you giggled and swatted his hand away.

“Not even close,” he said, and he showed you that age is nothing but a number as he had his way with you all over again.

You were having a big party that night and all his friends and family were there. It was a blast, as always, but you were distracted. He was having a great time – smiling, laughing, and goofing around – but he didn’t know you had something else planned for him. You knew the second birthday gift would blow the first one out of the water, and even though you were having fun, all you really wanted was for everyone to get the fuck out so you could give him his real present.

You’d had it made special by a costume designer friend of yours. You’d known her for years and could count on her discretion, which is necessary when having a custom Wonder Woman costume made, optimized for sex with a man who was pretty much a household name. You knew how much of a hard-on he had for Lynda Carter’s Wonder Woman – his first crush – and you wanted to make his adolescent dream come true. The star-spangled panties were crotchless; the red and gold corset was crafted so the cups could be pulled down without much ado. And then there was the famous golden lasso of truth, crafted from spun silk – soft to the touch but strong enough to hold a man down, if he was so inclined. Gold wrist cuffs and a headpiece, together with knee-high boots of red leather, completed the look. Your friend did a hell of a job; you’d have to remember to thank her generously once you took the costume for a test drive.

When the last guest had left and you were finally alone you looked over at him. He was smiling at you in that wicked way he did and you knew what was on his mind. He could tell you wanted it too, and he crossed the room in a few quick strides and was on you before you could tell him to wait. He pushed you up against the wall and kissed you deep. You could taste the beer and cigarettes on his breath, smell his musky manly scent, and you almost forgot all about the costume and let him take you right there against the wall. Your cunt was aching for him but you pushed him away.

“Wait,” you said, breathless. “I have another present for you.”

“After,” he said. His eyes were darkened with lust and you could feel his cock straining against his jeans. “I want to fuck you right here, right now. I’m the birthday boy. I get what I want.”

He pushed you back again but you squirmed out from under him.

“Trust me,” you said. “It will be worth the wait.”

He made a little whining sound and gave you the puppy dog face that always broke you down, but you weren’t budging this time. He’d know soon enough why. You flashed him a naughty smile and headed towards the stairs. He tried to follow you but you told him to wait.

“Come upstairs in five minutes and get on the bed,” you called out to him as you walked up to the bedroom. “Clothing is optional.”

You didn’t have to see him to know a sly smile had spread across his face.

You grabbed the bag from where you’d tucked it away in the hall closet and hurried into the bathroom to change. The costume was tight but cut to your exact measurements and you got it on without much of a struggle. You threw on the wrist cuffs and the boots and put on the headpiece, letting your hair fall around it in waves. A quick touch up to your makeup and you were ready. You knew he was ready too as you could hear the thud of his shoes being tossed into the closet and the familiar tinkle of his belt buckle coming undone. You waited a moment longer, hoping he’d strip down completely. You wanted nothing more than to take in the sight of his cut, naked body on that bed. When you finally opened the door, that’s exactly what you got.

“Surprise,” you said, and you heard him gasp. His cock jumped up a little harder at the sight of you and his hand went straight for it.

“Sweet Christ,” he said, and he gripped his cock tight in his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed facing you. “Fuck, babe.”

You strode toward him, nudging his legs wider apart and standing in between them.

“You like it?”

“I fuckin’ love it,” he said. “It’s gonna be a shame to take it off you.”

“You don’t have to,” you replied, and you lifted your heel onto the bed next to him, revealing the slit in the panties as you spread your pussy open. You took his free hand and put it in between your legs and he moaned when his fingers found your lips already slick to the touch.

“Oh, God,” he said. He couldn’t manage much more than that.

He stroked his cock with one hand and let the other explore your pussy – the rough pad of his thumb circling your clit while his fingers slid back and forth across your entrance. He pushed two fingers inside you slowly and you moaned, gushing around him as he slid them in and out. You knew if he kept it up much longer you wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to climb on top of him and fuck him senseless so you stopped him. You had more planned for him. You weren’t done playing yet.

You brought your heel back to the floor and started to toy with the clasp that held the lasso to your corset top. He looked up at you, eyes blown wide and lips parted, and you smiled. You loosed the silken cord and let it unfurl to the floor, twirling it a few times before dragging it across his thighs. You saw his muscles tense as the fabric slid across his skin and he groaned.

“No one can resist the golden lasso,” you said, channeling your best Lynda Carter impression. “It binds all who are encircled and compels them to tell the truth.”

You took the cord tight between your hands and ran it across the tip of his cock and he groaned. You leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Tell me the truth, baby. What do you want?”

You knew what he wanted. He’d drop subtle hints now and again but he’d never say it flat out. You wanted to give him a reason, an excuse for wanting something he wouldn’t admit to.

“Tie me up,” he whispered, and you smiled.

“What else, birthday boy? What else do you want?”

“I want you to sit on my fuckin’ face until you come so hard you can’t see straight.”

You bit your bottom lip and a smile played at one side of your mouth.

“Lie back, baby,” you said. “This won’t hurt. Much.”

You crossed his wrists and wrapped the cord around them, tight but not too tight, before securing them to the headboard. He lay helpless and wanting underneath you as you straddled his stomach. You reached back and gave his cock a smooth stroke or two before running your hands up his arms to where the rope bound him.

“How’s that feel, birthday boy?”

“So fuckin’ good,” he said. “Show me your tits.”

You shook your head and smiled. “Work for it.”

“Well then get the fuck up here,” he said, and you did.

You straddled his head, bracing yourself on the headboard, and lowered yourself down just enough to give the tip of his tongue access. He stuck his tongue out to its limit and licked you from bottom to top, and when he reached your clit you moved up, just out of reach. You saw him strain against the rope as he craned his head up as far as it could go, but he couldn’t get to you. You let his frustration build for a moment before you brought yourself back down and smothered him with your pussy. He moaned on contact and it sent vibrations running through you. The anticipation was worth it and he shook his head side to side, his nose hitting your clit as he fucked you hard with his tongue – so long and pointy and perfectly fitted to you. He was breathing heavy and you could feel it each time he exhaled hot air onto your clit. You were close, and you clamped your thighs down around his head and fell forward, your mouth level with his bound hands. Through the haze of your pleasure you saw the ring you’d given him displayed proudly on his finger and you smiled as you moved one hand from the headboard to his wrists and took his fingers into your mouth. You sucked them hard and moaned as he brought you over the edge, and when he felt you come on his tongue he made a _Mmmm_ sound that sent shivers running up your spine.

You fell backward onto his stomach, bracing yourself on his thighs as he came up for air. He was panting and his eyes were sparkling with desire and you could see the veins bulging in his arms as he pulled at his restraints, aching to touch you.

“Did I earn it?” he asked.

“Oh yeah,” you said, and you pushed the cups of your corset down to give him his reward.

“Fuck,” he said. He was pulling harder now. “I need to touch you.”

“Where do you want to touch me?” you asked, and you brought your hands up to your tits and twisted your nipples between your fingers. “Here?”

“God, yes,” he said. “Please.”

“Beg for it,” you commanded, and he did.

You’d never been more turned on by him. His body was rock hard and strong underneath you and he was bucking his hips so that the tip of his cock grazed the small of your back. His full lips quivered with need for you as he whimpered and pleaded, straining hopelessly for contact. He’d earned it, alright – and then some.

You crawled back up and positioned your chest within his reach and he moaned as you let him roll your nipple between his fingers. He pawed at your breast with the one hand that could get to you, squeezing as much of your ample flesh as his hand could hold and begging to be released. He snapped his head up and flicked your clit with his tongue and you gasped, still sensitive from your climax.

“Let me go, baby,” he begged. “Let me fuck you.”

“You’ve been a good little birthday boy,” you said. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

He groaned when you moved your breast away and started to slide down his body, settling in between his legs where his cock stood full mast and throbbing. You swirled your finger around the tip and he hissed, looking down at you and watching you as you sucked the bit of precum off your fingertip and moaned. You gripped the base of his cock and took him in your mouth and the sound he made was like a strangled whimper. Every muscle in his body was taut and flexing and you thought he might rip through the cords he was straining so hard against them. But he didn’t say a word; he submitted to you as you worked his cock with your mouth and your hand, resigned to his restraints though he tugged against them. He liked it. You could tell. He was always so in control, so fully concentrated on whatever task was at hand, and you realized you were giving him another gift – the freedom to let go. He was cursing and moaning and he started to buck his hips beneath you. You let him fuck your mouth for a bit until you knew he couldn’t stand it another second.

“Fuck me,” he said. “Please.”

You took your mouth off his cock with a wet pop and smiled up at him.

“Since you asked so nicely,” you said, and you crawled on top of him and positioned his tip at your opening. You were dripping for him and he could feel it, and as you slid yourself down his length and let him stretch you open you both moaned in unison.

“Oh, FUCK. You are so fuckin’ tight. Ride me, baby. Hard.”

You fucked him into the mattress, bracing yourself on his chest and watching him come undone underneath you. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight of the veins bulging in his forearms as they pulled against the cord. You leaned forward and traced one of them with the tip of your tongue, feeling the blood pumping hot and hard through it as you continued to pound down onto him. He cried out and started to snap his hips beneath you and you let him take control, grabbing his bound hands and gripping his fingers between your own as he fucked up into you, hard and fast. You were close and you brought one hand down to your clit and started to work yourself.

“Untie me and I’ll do it for you,” he said, and you smiled.

“Good boy,” you replied, and you untied the knots that had held him.

The second he was free he sprung up and dug one hand under the fabric of your panties, squeezing your ass so hard you knew it would bruise. His other hand went straight to your clit, his fingers splayed across your stomach as his thumb worked your nub in quick circles. He knew exactly what to do, and within a minute you were clutching him and clawing at him and screaming his name as you came hard on his cock. He gave you a minute to ride it out and then he grabbed your face and kissed you deep.

“My turn,” he said with a smirk, and he flipped you on your back.

He grabbed you roughly by the hips and slammed into you to the hilt, ripping a groan from somewhere deep in your chest. He fucked you without mercy, all the pent up frustration from his bondage coming out hard and rough as he stared you down, taking in the sight of you in full regalia. He lifted your legs, still sheathed in leather, to his shoulders and bent over you, one hand squeezing your breast and the other buried in your hair, tugging at it just hard enough to make you cry out for more of him.

“You like that?” he asked. “You want more?”

“Fuck yes,” you cried. “Harder.”

“My fuckin’ warrior princess wants more,” he said, pounding you furiously, “she fuckin’ gets it.”

He was going at you so hard you could barely breathe and the sounds he was making were animal. You ran your hands up his arms and they felt like molded steel. As you gripped his biceps you saw a naughty glimmer in his eye and before you knew it he had your wrists pinned above your head with one hand and the other hand gripping your waist. He was slamming into you at an inhuman speed and you felt yourself on the edge again.

“Oh fuck, baby, I’m gonna come again.”

“That’s right,” he said, working harder now. “Come for me. I want to feel that tight little Amazon pussy come all over my cock.”

“FUCK,” you screamed, and you were done – convulsing and crying out as he held you firmly in place. Your pussy pulsed around his cock and it drew a deep moan from him. You knew he was ready, too, and when he let go of your wrists and grabbed your hips he came hard with his jaw clenched tight, huffing air out his nose with each spurt he spilled into you.

When he was finished he smiled down at you and you reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. It was long and deep and soft and when he pulled away he sat up and looked at you. He chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous, woman.”

“That’s Wonder Woman to you,” you said, and you smiled.


End file.
